


You’re Still The One I Love

by Cozy_coffee



Series: House Rules [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Lust, M/M, Sexual Content, Sub Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Misty Mountain</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Still The One I Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



House Rule: In this house, remember to whom you belong.

Jared was a mystery at times.

Sometimes all it took to please him was mouthing at his neck and lightly biting down on his jugular, making him come in his jeans like a horny teenager on prom night. Sometimes it was easy to get him off by ravishing him in bed, fucking him hard and fast, on the edge of pain and brutality, and leaving him ridden hard and put up wet. 

Or Jensen tying him up and spanking his ass until the skin was cherry red, and then making him beg and whimper, and plead for release before Jensen even let him get close to the edge, never mind over it.

Sometimes all it took to make Jared come, was jerking him off or blowing him wet and messy as Jensen fondled Jared’s balls and swirled his tongue around the swollen length, making Jared moan and throw his head back in ecstasy. 

Hell, sometimes all it took to get Jared off, was the promise of him being Jensen’s bitch; of Jensen putting him on his hands and knees, and fucking him six ways to Sunday, just using him as Jensen pleased like Jared was nothing more than a cheap slut.

Other times, however, what it took to please Jared was experiencing the passionate love and devotion he shared with his Master. To be reminded of to whom he belonged. To relish how Jensen took it slow and shared affectionate touches with him and gave him sweet, soft kisses; how his Master would hold him all night long and show him what true love and passion really meant. To lay skin to skin, and let Jared feel the steady beating of his Dom's heart—to allow Jared to know just how incredibly loved and adored he was.

Jensen had done just that tonight; he worshipped Jared’s body, touching the baby soft skin lovingly and laying kisses on Jared’s sun-kissed flesh, brushing his mouth across Jared’s abdomen and sucking at his navel, laying a mark of fierce possession onto his sub's skin. 

Jensen’s hands roamed over Jared’s body and mapped every inch of him, feeling the hard muscles tense and flex under his palms, watching as Jared came apart with every touch. That night, Jensen made love to Jared, gazing kindly into his eyes as his hips rolled slowly, sharing sweet kisses and touches as he thrust inside his sub. 

Jared forgot everything in the world other than Jensen as his Master moved against him, Jensen’s deep thrusts into him hitting his sweet spot each and every time, causing him to cling to Jensen tightly and whimper as pleasure raced through his body. HIs Master doesn’t let up his pace, just keeps grinding harder and faster as Jared feels the pleasure race through his body like a white-hot flame. Jensen smirks, cocky and smug as his sub's eyes roll up in his head, pumping his hips faster to drive Jared to the edge of coming. Jared moans as his muscles coil and his orgasm rushes on him. He tosses his head back and moans, clings to his Master and kissing him passionately. 

Throughout the night, Jared lost count of how many times his Dom made him come. When they collapsed on the bed, Jensen tugged Jared down with him, arms locked around his sub as they caught their breaths. As the candles continued to burn, letting the aroma of lavender drift through the air, Jared lay on top of Jensen, nuzzling and kissing Jensen’s neck as the afterglow burned through him.

His lips were soft and sweet on Jensen’s neck, his kisses feather light, as one of his hands softly caressed Jensen’s side. He could feel Jensen’s lips on his forehead as his Master placed a kiss there, the sensation making Jared’s heart flutter. 

With their legs still tangled, Jensen was playing footie with Jared and grinning with a lopsided smile every few moments when Jared would giggle when his toe tickled Jared’s foot. Smiling, Jensen palms Jared’s cheeks and draws him into a kiss, his wet lips catching against Jared’s and tasting honey-sweet

“I love you, Jared.” Jensen’s words were so earnest and heartfelt that a few tears came to Jared’s eyes. “You are mine, for always.”

Jared was honored to be owned, it was a pure gift. He kissed Jensen and held onto his Master as Jensen in turn embraced him. When the kiss was broken, Jared cuddled as close to Jensen as he could get as Jensen began to hum a soft tune, a song that was Jared’s favorite.

Jensen’s voice was soft and sweet as he sang the words, the sound making more tears come to Jared’s eyes. ‘Must be doin' something right, I just heard you sigh. You leaned into my kiss and closed those deep blue need you eyes. Don't know what I did to earn a love like this, but baby, I must be doin' something right.’ 

The words might have been sung by Jensen but it was Jared who felt like he must have done something right in order to have been given such a wonderful, loving and caring Master like Jensen. How he got so lucky he didn’t know, but knew he was blessed. 

Jared floats as the afterglow burns through his body, only to come to with the gentle feel of soft lips kissing his kips. Adoring sweet ‘I love you’ are whispered from those sweet lips, and he grins a silly-dopey ‘lost in a love’ grin. 

No matter what life held, they would always be together, forever. They would smile, cry. Would giggle like little boys, and love with all their hearts and souls, because true love lasts a lifetime. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/719160.html?thread=95002168#/t95388984)


End file.
